Displeased the Spirits
by Writer with a Pearl Earring
Summary: Zuko believes himself cursed by the moon spirit after he fails to woo Katara. A waterbender is masquerading as a servant in the palace. He must find a way to get Katara to love him back. Unrequited Zuko/Katara. No Zuko/OC though it may seem like it a bit.
1. Unexpected Encounter

The hallways were swathed in dark red draping and dimly lit as he hastened through them. The flames jumped momentarily in the torch braziers as he passed before settling back into a quiet burn. Servants scattered in his path but it did not bother the Fire Lord. To his people he was known as the benevolent ruler, the first to truly care about his people in a hundred years. To his palace staff he had many other titles. 'Infuriating' 'Ruthless' 'Depraved' were a few that he had actually heard. It didn't matter though, he kept the country in check so who cared if he took out his frustration on the guards and cooks?

They all knew why he did it though. All right they probably just thought he was spoiled royalty but that's okay. His mother would be rolling her grave or wherever she was if she could see him now. He realized he was a monster when he slapped a servant girl the other day. She brought tea when he specifically asked not to be disturbed. Now he had to ring for a servant whenever he wanted _aything_. He was atrocious and he knew it, he might as well get a cell next to Azula and he could fall asleep listening to her bleating like baby cow. A baby cow that breathed _fire_ he remembered. Zuko had visited her a few weeks ago; watched as she screamed with fat tears sliding down her dirty face. The drugs they gave did little to calm raging forge in her soul, she couldn't express herself anymore and would lash out in a huge rumination of feelings. Sad and angry, scared and lonely, they all mixed together in violent displays that had left her more than half mad. She rarely spoke these days, he wouldn't be surprised if he went to see her and she had forgotten all together. And it would be all right, with one less person there to speculate to him. He recalls the heat as a plume of fire was bent in his direction and missing his shoulder. Never let your guard down around Azula. When she did talk her words were not merely spoken but thrown at him. Every word dripped with malice and malcontent.

_"She never loved you, you know," says a voice from the dirty figure on the floor._

_Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, "Mother always loved me more you wretch and don't forget it."_

_"Not mother Zuzu, the stupid whore of a sealcow in the furs. You could never have her, not with the Avatar already spreading her legs."_

_'Azula always lies, Azula always lies...' The mantra wouldn't work when he knew it to be true, at some level at least._

_"You probably couldn't love her any way, call her exotic for a few months and then make her a concubine."_

_"You know __**nothing!**__" The truth hurt the worst from the most unlikely source._

He hadn't gone to see her since. Because she was right. Because he wanted to prove her wrong. Because he _hadn't_. He had no queen, no other would do. She was _magnificent_ and no rival would present itself. Or he was so shallow to think so, when Katara left for the South Pole he had asked through the whole North Pole for a waterbender of equal fierceness and spirit. He had promised the world and more for such a woman not knowing they kept their women docile and simple minded in the north. The men were scared of their potential and kept them cloistered away in the healing pavilion under the guise of 'tradition'.

Zuko believed himself cursed. He had tried to talk Katara about staying. Used all the sweet words he possessed and all the soft feelings that he didn't when he went to her room, offered her love, power, passion.

He had put his hand around her waist and drew her close. Lips pressed together in a flurry, Zuko felt _quenched_ as their lips moved together. He tried to deepen the kiss but was shoved away. He felt the heat left in his face from the encounter and observed the pink flush creeping up her cheeks.

She had knocked the token of affection he had brought out of his hands. The rubies and gold glinted in the light from the room as he stared at the bracelet from the balcony.

A fool, she had called him. A fool that did not understand the balance of how things as supposed to be even now. They echoed in his head constantly. Her words stung, she may as well have branded the other half of his face with the phrase.

Whether true or not, he couldn't recall a kind thought he had had since then. It was polluting him and making him as evil as the servants thought he was.

...

He stood on the same balcony starring at Yue, turned mostly away like the shy maiden was prone to do. "I'm sorry, you know I am. I need to know what to do."

Zuko turned away and sighed heavily. His hands gripped the balcony ledge and singed the wood as he saw a figure moving through the inner gardens.

Tan shift dress with red embroidery around the collar with a plain cap covering her head, he had known the signs of a lower level servant since he was old enough to order them around.

'How dare she come to the inner sanctum!' Only the most respected, dignified and well mannered servants were allowed in this part of the castle. He pulled the heavy robe over his head and flung it back inside the room; loose pants and a tunic sufficient for the game he wished to play. He hoisted himself over the railing and dropped the short distance down into the garden. Zuko stalked his prey towards the center of the garden. When he caught up to her he was going to drag her out by her ankles and listen as she screamed mercy for her transgression.

He had her now, standing over a lily pond, he hoped she was smiling. It was better if it came as a shock. No firebending, he was going to scare her not mutilate her.

The grass was smooth and quiet underfoot as he made his way closer. Ever the stealthy hunter he circled downwind as he synchronized his breath with her. Deep, heavy breath in, slow, easy out. He went for it, hand darting out to grasp her ankle and uproot her.

And it stopped. His hand was frozen mid path before her realized it was _actually frozen_. His eyes opened impossibly wide as he met hers. The water from the pond was drawn up in an icy trail that culminated at his hand. Her eyes were blue, the _same_ blue.

He moved his other hand to try to grab a hold of her, his motives completely changed.

The girl gave a frightened shriek and ran towards the opposing exit.

"No wait!" Zuko yelled.

She slowed momentarily, throwing a cerulean glance over her shoulder at him.

"You're incredible," were the only words that would slide off his tongue.

She came to a halt and regarded him with lips pursed together.

"I've been waiting for you," was the next ridiculous phrase out of his disobedient mouth.

A gentle smile plays across her features.

"I'll make you my queen," he falters. It was scary because he knew he would.

Those lips turned to a frown, a curious calculating look, before turning and running away, escaping into the labyrinth of the castle.

"Spirits, I really am cursed."

It was only then he remembered he could melt the ice and yell for guards. But it didn't matter. The spirits had their wills set against his. He had displeased the Spirits.

...

AN: Thanks for making it here, please read and review.

Next chapter: The Chaos That It Brings

... Zuko turned and faced his advisors, "Yes, I wish to throw a festival for the sun and the moon on the equinox. This is not up for discussion."...

... He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I saw a girl the other night, she had blue eyes. I want you to bring her to me." ...

... Zuko covered his ears trying to block out the gruesome poem. Azula giggled the awful syllables pleasing to her twisted mind. These were from the stories Ozai had told them when Ursa had asked him to read to his children. ..


	2. The Chaos That It Brings

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, your kind words made this chapter move faster than I expected.

Also, if this chapter seems really Azula centered I'm really sorry. She is not going to be a focus character of the story, just an occasional reoccurrence. If this chapter is boring let me know, I wasn't sure how I felt about it and would like to revise it if someone else thought so too.

TotallyTeamAlec & Katrina3064: You'll just have to keep reading to see if it was Katara. She'll definitely be showing up soon.

…

The night's event had left him deeply shaken. The knowledge that a waterbender had been masquerading under his nose in his own household was both exciting and terrifying. What if he couldn't find her, having only the color of her eyes to go on? What if she was a spy? What if she didn't _like_ him?

He _would _find her. Nothing was more definite to him.

Zuko swallowed his nervousness and made up his mind as to what he had to do to set things in motion.

…

"A festival, Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko turned and faced his advisors, "Yes, I wish to throw a festival for the sun and the moon on the upcoming equinox. This is not up for discussion."

"But sir, traditionally in the Fire Nation the festivals only honor the sun and the harvests. It is unheard of for us to celebrate the moon and the darkness."

"I understand that and I don't _care_. To promote understanding between the nations I believe it would be wise to honor Lady Yue as well, after all the damage we've done to the Water Tribe culture the least we could do is show some compassion."

His advisors looked back and forth between themselves. "Lady Yue, Fire Lord Zuko?"

He let out a sigh of frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose; he had said this was _not_ up for discussion. "The moon, she was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe and _selflessly _sacrificed herself when Zhao killed the moon spirit. I believe she is unhappy with the Fire Nation's role in the demise of her predecessor and that harmony between our nations would please her."

Murmur of agreement went through the room; one thing Zuko could count on was old men to be superstitious.

"So it will be that for the spring equinox that we will give tribute to both the sun and the moon, for without one harmony could not exist."

"Here here," one said, the others nodding in agreement.

The man to Zuko's left stood and spoke, "With that settled we have concluded our agenda for the day gentlemen, we will meet again in three days to discuss the national budget and farming subsidies."

"Thank you Head Advisor Wen, please make sure a copy of today's meeting notes is sent to my office. Make sure announcements are made up and posted in the city regarding the equinox."

"Of course Fire Lord Zuko."

"And invite the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. Send the messengers on eel hound or by fastest hawk, the event is approaching quickly."

"Yes sir."

"Very good, this meeting is dismissed."

Zuko returned to his private living room and rang for a servant; a nervous young woman appeared before him a moment later.

"How may I help you sir?" She wore a deep red dress that signified her upper rank among the household.

"Nia is it? Can you fetch me a pot of jasmine tea? That would be lovely."

"Of course sir, will that be all?"

"Yes, no wait; will you summon the head of the lower servants as well? Please convey that I am not upset with her." Zuko knew the only way to rebuild his relationship with the staff was slowly and with much patience.

"I will with all speed sir."

Zuko flopped back onto the thick cushion piled around the table, closed his eyes and thought about the night before.

_The intense azure color of her eyes made even bolder by the light of the moon. She was beautiful and all consuming in the way she stared at him. Like her element though, she slipped through the cracks away from him._

"You sent for me my lord?"

Zuko sat up and put a composed look on his features.

"Yes Ming, come in."

Apprehension was thick in the air, both a little nervous of how the conversation would go.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I saw a girl the other night, she had blue eyes. I want you to bring her to me."

Ming swallowed thickly, "Sir, I have not had the chance to inspect the eye color of all of the scullery maids. They are taught to keep their eyes down when being addressed as to not appear haughty. I'm not sure I have seen a blue eyed girl in the lower servants that is a very unusual color."

She observed the Fire Lord's displeasure, "But I will check."

Zuko scowled, thwarted again.

"If she has offended you my Lord I will make sure the cook finds her and gives her appropriate discipline."

"No! I mean… she hasn't angered me. Just find her, is that understood?"

Zuko knew he was being suspicious, or at least mildly neurotic. He didn't have to explain himself.

"Of course, I will find the girl."

"Thank you Ming, will you tell the guards on your way down that I'm going to visit my sister in an hour?"

"It will be done."

He dismissed Ming and went back to lying on the cushions when the first servant came back and went through the show of pouring his tea and making it up exactly as he liked, with sugar and no milk. She handed the cup to him and bowed her head.

"Thank you Nia, everything is perfect."

"Is there anything else you require?"

Zuko was about to dismiss her but had another thought, "This is rather unconventional but do you know anything that would please my sister if I brought her something?"

"Well if she has been fed prison food for the past few months I know she always liked tangerines. Maybe a comb or something pretty that isn't dangerous, I used to sit with her and brush her hair for hours."

"Thank you, those ideas are excellent." He waved his hand to signal her to leave.

He only wished he had someone as helpful to ask what waterbender like and how to get one to come out of the woodwork.

…

Zuko arrived at the asylum prepared for her insults and ridicule. He was escorted to her cell where he was pleased to see that she was looking cleaner and less ghoulish than in past visits.

"Hello Azula, you look nice today," he spoke softly; he didn't know if she knew he was there. Her mind was fairly touch and go according to the psychologist, fine one minute hysterical the next.

"I thought you left me here to rot, traitor."

"When you feel better Azula you can come home."

She walked over to the bars separating them and gripped her hands on them. "So I can live with my brother that grovels to the peasant's gods because he's scared? I'd rather stay sedated in this hell for the rest of my life."

Gossip travels faster in the capital than an airship now apparently.

"Things are different now, balance between the nations is important."

Azula tsk'ed and walked over to the windows. "I think you're scared that the spirits are going to set you on fire as if you killed the water consort. Still scared of spirits Zuzu? They'll come up here one of these days and tell me that you were set a flame by the gods and burned to death. Trying to please the moon, how pathetic."

_Very fast_ and with much detail as well.

Zuko eyed her suspiciously. "Those are just stories Azula."

"But everything comes from somewhere Zuzu."

"I brought you something, would you like it?"

He held out parcel wrapped in a cloth with a neat bow on top. He realized that it was incredibly risky being this close to her; it was like approaching a wild animal that you knew was agitated. If she didn't want what he brought she would probably just burn it, he hoped, and not himself.

He placed the gift on the floor and backed away while Azula came and picked it up. She sat on the floor and carefully picked the knot undone.

"Oh Zuzu…" she crooned, "You know my vanity so well."

She lay down on her bed and began to comb out her hair. "So, favorite brother, tangerines and a tortoise shell comb fit for a queen. What do you want exactly?"

Zuko sat down on the far wall. "Your temper is more fickle than I was told."

"If you don't have anything specific in mind then would you like to continue our discussion about your slut from last time as I presume you do?"

"Don't call her that!"

Azula cackled on her bed, madness still vibrant in her voice. "She won't come back because you sacrifice some livestock on the sea shore you know."

Teasing him was her favorite hobby and he had to ignore her.

"Shut up Azula!"

"You're going through all that effort and you're just going to be left alone, so then you come and visit your sister in the lunatic asylum."

Unfortunately she had always knew how to play him like an instrument, knowing exactly how to get the reaction she wanted.

"I said shut up!"

"_They all were the same_

_Those on the far away shore_

_The fire they tried to tame_

_But killing the water maid started a war._

_They will suffer, Fire's proclaim_

_He announced their end as the fee_

_It became the island's shame_

_The ocean became the dead sea_

_As the guilty were set aflame."_

Zuko covered his ears trying to block out the gruesome poem. Azula giggled the awful syllables pleasing to her twisted mind. These were from the stories Ozai had told them when Ursa had asked him to read to his children. He had pulled a thick volume from a high shelf in his library and told the young and naïve about what happened when you angered the spirits.

An island in the Fire Nation had once tried to tame the god that controlled the volcano. Every time he would go to meet his watery wife the ground would shake and spew forth lava. Until her cool embrace had slaked his heated lust the village would not be safe. The volcano always simmered peacefully unless he met with his woman. The land that was supposed to yield life instead brought death. The water nymph was held captive by the people of the island, they told the lord of the volcano to cease his destructive ways or he would not see his love again. While trying to negotiate her release he found out she had passed away, sad and unable to rejoin the ocean. The god became enraged and set about to punish the villagers for their horrible deed.

The pictures were the worst. Words could be forgotten but the imagery stayed haunting and terrifying. Women, beautiful on one side with their face melting off on the other, people rushing forward into the ocean but the water would yield no relief. Bodies floated atop the surf as the gulls came to circle the sad scene.

Zuko had nightmares about it as a child. Lying awake at night he had imagined the shadows on the wall was the angry god coming to punish him. Azula had made it worse, sneaking to his room at night, making weird noises in corners that he couldn't see her in. He had woken up more than once to his little sister holding a handful of fire over his head whispering '_I'll get you for what you did'_. It almost never failed to make him scream which delighted Azula to no end.

The humming from the cell brought back his attention. Azula was deftly braiding her hair much to Zuko's marvel. She may be kept in a cell but her mind was quick and she was a brilliant strategist.

"What would you do if you wanted to capture someone?"

Azula rolled onto her stomach and regarded him as one would a small child. She shrugged her shoulders casually, "Well, I would find them and make them submit to me after I best them in combat. But you're soft; you don't want to do that. And you don't remember your finer lessons from the Fire Academy or you wouldn't be asking me something so stupid."

"Thank you Azula, I know you were an excellent study of espionage and subterfuge."

She yawned and rolled over trying to ignore him just a little. A bit of her sanity had returned to her for the moment.

"Normally I wouldn't care what the hell you want but you did bring me nice things. If you want to get something or someone so badly, you don't get them. You have to make them come to you. Smother a fire with fuel and it will die. Leave a tiny trail of kindle for a spark to crawl along and it will get to you eventually if you are patient. Make your trap irresistible. Find out what they would want and offer it up on a silver platter."

She bit into a tangerine and looked at him oddly.

"Or don't, you try so fucking hard all the time. Maybe disinterest will bring her around. I'm assuming that's what you were talking about."

Zuko allowed a bead of sweat to fall down his brow as he watched her in her cage. A bit of juice slipped down the side of her mouth in mimicry as she ate a tangerine.

"Leave now, I'm bored. They'll come to feed me soon and drug me under the guise of 'tea'. I won't be useful for a long time afterwards."

Zuko swallowed thickly, wondering exactly how dangerous she would be if she wasn't drugged constantly. He knew _exactly_ how terrible that would be as he dredged up memories of her lightning attacks.

"Yes, that is fine. I will visit again soon with things for you. I hope you stay well until then."

He left swiftly, medical staff bringing the food tray with the drugged tea as she said they would. Zuko felt himself go a bit woozy when the breathed the heavy aroma as he walked by. The nurses both had face masks covering their nose and mouth.

Azula's madness made her unpredictable. It also made her adroit; as if a very strong magnifying lens was held over a small portion of her mind. The part under inspection was flawless and better than before; the other portions were fuzzy and hard to make out. She could not help but act erratic when she couldn't make out what lay outside her narrow boundaries. He hoped with treatment the scope of her lens would increase until she could remember who she was in the big picture; make her perception of what she was needed for less blurry. Until then he would allow her to be drugged if it gave hope of improvement, though he did not like it.

Zuko thought it best not to think about it too much, go back to the palace and lay out his plan to find the waterbender. _His_ waterbender. He would not fail in his attempt this time.

_Katara_, came the stray thought into his mind. _Had she been here all along?_

Zuko promised himself that when he found the girl that had enflamed his fire of passion that he would make whatever sacrifices to ensure her place at his side. _Whatever_ it took. No recompense would be too great.

…

AN: Thanks again for reading; I promise this will be the last 'crazy sister-centric' chapter for a lo-ong time. The anticipation is building! Who is Zuko going to find? Is his mystery girl going to play nice and bring her identity to light or shy away and keep a secret until the opportune moment? Will Ming find the lovely lady hiding on her staff or will Zuko have to pursue her relentlessly for a chance?

Next chapter: The Trap is Laid

… Even then what would he say, 'Hey I think I'd like to flood the Coronation Plaza for the equinox, think anything could go wrong?'…

… Zuko felt unsettled and looked behind him to catch a flash of silver and a rustle of tall plants. The prying eyes were lost in the garden's endless flowers to his disappointment. …


	3. Secrets Beneath the Moon

Hey, back again. Trying to focus on updates for this story because it's more popular/it's the only one I have any inspiration for. I'm glad this one has gotten so many hits though! Sorry I haven't updated, I had a rough semester but I got good grades!

If any one can't remember what the coronation plaza is, it's the place where Zuko and Katara fought against Azula in the finale. If you google 'Fire Nation coronation plaza' an overhead shot should come up and give you an idea of where Zuko is heading.

….

He had a plan. He thought it was a good plan. He didn't have a confidant to ask about the matter; maybe he should find an advisor his own for things like this. Even then what would he say, 'Hey I think I'd like to flood the Coronation Plaza for the equinox, think anything could go wrong?'

The plaza had short walls around it in places; it wouldn't be hard to erect temporary forms in between the existing structures only a few feet high would be necessary. He would go find Ming to get the temporary labor to do so.

Zuko soon found himself chatting with his head of house, walking through the airy lower level of the palace chatting about what he required. It had been unheard of for the Fire Lord to roam the castle looking for a specific person before Zuko's reign. He was trying to discard outdated social conventions about everyone being here to serve him.

"And the two ponds in the plaza, in order to get the water there I would like flow to the ponds be increased and the drainage to be decreased until the appropriate level and then bring the two brought back to equilibrium," Zuko dictated to Ming what it was he had in mind.

He hated having to come downstairs and give the servants weird things to do. The eccentric royalty stereotype didn't exactly need to be perpetuated in his family after all.

"Of course sir, the men should finish the temporary walls by the evening, what are your plans for the space afterwards?"

They walked into the large garden for the kitchen; all the plants for the whole castle were cultivated in the vast urban farm. Zuko admired the order in which everything was kept.

The boys stopped their stable work to do a kind of salute towards him since they were unable to bow. The girls all bowed to him as he passed, he waved them all off, "I'm sure you have more important things to be doing," he told them with a smile. They giggled and ran back to their chores.

Zuko spoke with Ming as they walked idly through the lower household. "The Water tribes of both nations should be arriving by the end of the week; they never miss a chance to celebrate from what I have been told. I want the pond adorned with water plants and small fish. But not too cluttered, I want the water benders to be able to move and practice without getting caught in the decorations."

"That sounds excellent sir, you can follow me over here to the aquaponics you can see the plants we will move there tonight. They really are gorgeous this time of year."

They walked through the apiary in the prime central location of the garden. The honey from the palace was the most sought after in the land, the bees having dined on only the finest blossoms produced the most exquisite honey that could be found. There was constantly a back order from everyone from tea house owners to doctors wanting a pot of this exquisite delicacy.

Zuko watched as the beekeeper excellently handled her hives, moving deftly with a large veiled hat tucked into her torc, she stood smoking one of the smaller ones to remove several honeycombs and placing them in nearby jars.

Ming saw the Fire Lord eyeing the hives; she turned and hissed at the beekeeper. "Wretch, get out of here! Are you trying to get Fire Lord Zuko stung by one of your angered bees?"

"Sorry mistress Ming," she gathered her tools of the trade and took a slow, flouncing pace back towards the kitchen.

"My apologies my lord, that girl causes a lot of trouble, we placed her in charge of the hives because she does not do well with the other girls."

"If she causes problems why would you not fire her?" Zuko did not wish to make a habit of second guessing Ming's opinion as his head of house (this fell to her with no Fire Lady to run the castle) but the exception could be made now and again. He _did_ have the last word on all matters after all. And he _had_ taken the liberties of getting rid of a few staff he did not like left over from his father.

Ming sighed, "It's not her _exactly_. She's from an outer island of the Fire Nation, little pariah is ostracized." She spared a tired look at the path the girl had taken, "The others think she's odd and tease her, but she compensates with that wicked tongue of hers. The words that roll out of her mouth at just about anyone is appalling. If I could I'd send her out for dancing lessons just to have her out of my hair."

"Of course, I was just curious. Maybe all the girls should be taught a few more manners on how to treat others, it is important for the house to function harmoniously." Zuko smiled slightly, "Come now, I'd like to see the lovely water plants you've promised me."

Ming smiled back, relieved that he was pleased with her answers. "Of course, the water lilies are gorgeous this year."

Zuko felt unsettled and looked behind him to catch a flash of silver and a rustle of tall plants. The prying eyes were lost in the garden's endless flowers to his disappointment.

He looked at the reeds and lilies that were to be transplanted tonight with little interest. When he looked at the water he wished it would turn to ice. Ming rattled off names and families of the plants in the aquaponics.

"Do you have any that are blue?"

"Of course, the hyacinths are lovely, so are the delphiniums, but particularly the water iris…"

Zuko looked at both immediately drawn to the last. "All three, I want the Water Tribes to feel welcome and not overwhelmed with Fire Nation culture and insignias."

"I will make sure that they are included."

He walked out of the gardens with Ming surprised that everything had gone as he wanted. Maybe being less cross with the servants was coming back to him in good karma.

…

As the sun set and sky grew a deep, bruising purple Zuko sat in his rooms and wondered if she was out there looking at the same sky. He felt unexpectedly sad at the idea that the perfect woman was out there and he had no way of knowing her. He hadn't felt quite as miserable since Mai left him, the terrible last encounter with Katara a close second. It was a terrible feeling that no one here truly loved or cared for him. The women sent to court by their fathers from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom had heads full of frivolous ideas that he would bend to their wills and agendas should they give him a coy look and a flirtatious smile.

He didn't need a woman that manipulated him off of the path of fixing the crippled nation he was now in charge of. He needed a strong willed woman, flexible but strong, a bender. A waterbender. He recalled his 'visit' to the North Pole with a bitter taste in his mouth.

_A bride hunt more like it. _The disgusting thought rolled around in his head. 

_Zuko sat in an elaborate ice structure wearing an unheard of Fire Nation parka speaking of reparations with Chief Arnook when he happened to mention how much he enjoyed Katara and the Water Tribe's company. He had smiled at the dark haired man and asked if he was interested in meeting any of the other Water Tribe girls. The Fire Lord slyly said he would not be opposed. Arnook brought a dizzying array of young women the next time they met over tea. He talked to each of them a bit stiffly, unused to so much female attention, casually asking after their favorite this or that which helped him discern which ones were waterbenders. The Chief caught on quickly to his criteria and asked them to give a display. Five girls stood carefully and moved through a routine clearly meant for entertainment, three creating a light display using their healing arts that illuminated the water of the structure like the northern lights while two danced and bent the water of the floor beneath them as a source. The show was beautiful he had to admit but it was not enough to know if they could marvel him with parlor tricks. He knew he probably crossed a line when he asked the Chief's permission to duel, being so soon after the war and challenging some of what were probably the most eligible women in the whole North Pole but permission was granted none the less. The first refused on grounds of pacifism. Arnook and the other members of the tribe present urged the second to the go forward to the broad platform outside the Chief's Palace. He sees the second girl arguing with her waterbending instructor as he is walking out._

"_I can't duel _him_, I'll _die_."_

"_Just go Takaska, he won't hurt you, he wants to _court _you! It doesn't matter if you lose, be fierce and that is enough."_

_It was true he had zero intention of bringing this to the point of hurting her. He bowed and assumed a defensive stance waiting for her first move. A full minute passed, a gull crowed overhead and the tribe watched in silence. Zuko shifted his wait and punched a small fire ball towards her. She threw up a hasty ice sheet to block it and he could see her cowering behind the semi transparent block._

"_I don't think this needs to go any further."_

_He bowed to her and walked toward Arnook who had a disappointed look on his face,_

Remembering that blunder now would do him no good. Zuko dragged himself off the sofa; he would go down to the coronation plaza to see how his master scheme turned out.

He was about to summon a guard for a palanquin but a better thought occurred to him. He would go to the coronation plaza _incognito_. The chance to sneak out of the palace had never properly presented itself before now. The blue spirit was a thing of his past but the idea of mischief was firmly planted in his mind. His childhood had been anything but normal and he felt the need to _rebel_.

He told the guards not to disturb him for a few hours while he meditated. They would understand that he was in the most inner chamber of his apartments trying to focus himself for the betterment of the country. In reality he would be sneaking around like some child out after curfew to make a forbidden rendezvous. The excitement made his hair stand on end; he was hyperaware of all he sounds from around the castle as he prepared to make his illicit adventure.

Clad only in a fitted black outfit Zuko scaled down through the elaborate roofs of the Royal Palace towards his goal. The young Fire Lord felt a thrill of watching his people bumbling happily through the streets of the capital. He had made sure that his balaclava covered the majority of his scar in case one of the townsfolk was to see him. The thrill twisted a knot in his stomach, he had not had this much fun since tracking the avatar.

He arrived at the Coronation Plaza for the first time in his life without an announcement shouted for all to hear. The anonymity offered by the cool embrace of night lifted his spirits high. Flinging himself from rooftop to rooftop in order to get to his destination and the soaring leaps and plunging falls had ripped his worries clean from his soul.

Sitting poised upon the sloping roofs he peered out at the magnificence of the plaza. The water stood several feet deep and was dotted with lily pads, water reeds, grasses and flowers. The moon cast an eerie glow on the water, distorting among the ripples and giving the pond an otherworldly look.

"I knew you would help me," Zuko raised a hand up towards the sky in a motion to try to cradle the moon. His hand cupped the side of the moon and he smiled faintly, he had a feeling Yue was happier than she had been recently. He had made sure everything was laid out be as beautiful as the secluded lagoons he had come across in the Earth Kingdom.

Everything was decorated in such an alluring shade of blue, the roofs covered with blue and white draping, and Water Tribe banners hung from the temple at the front of the plaza. Most important of all, a ceremonial flame stood burning in a dangerous and seductive dance at the crest above where the alter stood. Although he knew he had to return to the castle and thus his duties as Fire Lord, Zuko did not believe he would forget this scene for all time.

The night was not young but Zuko was far from being missed. He had to be back by the first hour of the morning or the servants would raise the alarm. But for now his time was selfishly his own. Lying back on the roof he watched the reeds sway carelessly in the breeze. The fish swam through their luxuriously large new home, silver splinters darting about in intricate spirals. Their scales glinted in the moonlight and Zuko amused himself by trying to pick out the largest fish. He had switched his choice three times now, following its path idly with his finger.

"Oh that one is definitely the biggest."

He followed the silver crescent with his eyes, the slithering slowed and coiled then starting darting about again. The fish slipped behind the reeds and grass on the other side of the plaza. Frustrated that his game had ended he clambered to the edge of the roof, grabbed the lip and swung himself down. Zuko descended the flight of stairs to wade in the waist deep pool.

It was wholly unfamiliar to him, being surrounded by the chilly water willingly. The water bubbled happily from the trench on the left side of the plaza making everything seem alive. Well everything was alive but the movement was rhythmic and soothing, alive but not struggling.

He moved through the water as quietly as he could. The fluid pulled against him and tried to keep him in his place but he pushed through unwilling to let himself be brought back to the point where he had started. Zuko struggled a bit to make his way across the pond. He could not cut through the laminar layers as the tiny, graceful fish could. The citizens of the Fire Nation were going to have a hard time navigating this terrain he thought to himself as he looked for his fish prize. The fish had darted to the far side to hide in the sheltered alcove the water plants formed.

The trip to the right side of the plaza was overtaxing as he worked against the flow. He tried to be as quiet as possible to not scare everything away. His feet were probably a none too subtle indicator that he was plodding towards them. Tiny minnows scattered from the saturated plant roots thinking him a predator.

Zuko saw the tail of the fish he had been trailing through the tall grass obscuring his vision. Slowly reaching forward, Zuko parted the grass and prepared to strike.

Then the fish struck him.

Of all the ridiculous things that had happened to him in his life that topped the list, but he realized he had not been hit with a fish. The fish had been moving with the water. As he stood up Zuko saw the tiny spheres of water all around him, fish delicately dancing in their perfects prisons.

He remained rooted to the spot mesmerized by the display until they began to move slowly. He wove in and out of the orbs looking for the mysterious spell caster that he knew lurked in the area. Moving slowly in the area where the balance was delicately held he investigated the area.

Creeping through the reeds proved no easy task. Every small movement was amplified by the water; rippling as he moved and causing the reeds to _shush_ together. He was literally out of his element. Surrounded by his antithesis.

Slowly he parted the grass and saw his siren manipulating the fluid globes. She faced slightly away from him fully engrossed in her task at hand. Deftly the water was pulled into new shapes; her hands wove around above her head helping her execute complicated bending. The spheres extruded and became many tiny ring tori, allowing the fish to swim in tiny circuits.

Zuko wanted to reach out and touch her hair spilling down her back. He remembered the feel of those curls as he held her on the balcony, the way her eyes wavered with tears she would never spill.

"Katara."

She screamed.

All the water balls came crashing down in a cacophony around them. She didn't recognize him with his dark clothing on; his boon was fast becoming his fault. As fast as he could Zuko moved towards her to try and calm her hear, or at least stop her screams.

She tried to bend waves in his path to stop him but they were feeble and shaky. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close for an embrace.

"I'm sorry, please don't turn me in. Please don't hurt me." Tears slipped from a single eye down her cheek.

Not Katara. Not even remotely.

He took his hand and brushed the droplet away with his thumb.

"Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Take advantage," her voice quivered.

He took in her appearance with a quick flick of his eyes. She stood wearing a simple halter bandeau and a ridiculously short pair of pants that were merely two pieces of cloth laced at the sides. Unsavory types would certainly find the situation tempting. Thankfully he was bound by higher moral codes than the unscrupulous man that would molest a solitary waterbender.

"I wouldn't. I thought you were… someone else…" he muttered, her wrists still caught by him.

"Mistake me for someone?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked at her again, face heated that he had willed himself to believe this girl was Katara.

"Yes, I saw you bending and…"

Zuko backed up a step to get a better look at her, the moonlight as his lamp she stepped forward with him.

Her azure eyes were as unadulterated as the ocean breaking clean on the shore. The fire prince felt his stomach melt and a shiver pass over his skin simultaneously.

He dropped her hand suddenly and backed away.

"Your hair!" He pointed at her with the accusation.

She turned her face away with a sour expression painted on her fair features.

"You are a child cursed by the gods!"

Her hair stood like a flame rolling across her necks and shoulders.

"No! You are mistaken," she turned and looked towards the ceremonial flame momentarily before turning to the moon. "We are blessed by the spirits."

Zuko reached out and touched a soft curl hanging in her face. "But the stories all say those with heads of fire are victims of the god's wrath."

She brushed his hand away from her face brusquely and shook her head. "The stories are _wrong_."

He held onto her hand and was rewarded with a slap of water.

"We are blessed by the spirits, my people; this red hair shows the true strength of our inner fire. You think you are so great here in the capital, but we produce the strongest benders thanks to the mark of the gods."

Recoiling from the hit Zuko attempted to look dignified before the girl as she stood in a defensive posture.

"Your name?" he pleaded with her.

A blush crept up her neck as she adjusted her posture to give some modesty to her scantily clad figure.

"Yours first stranger, you ambushed me after all."

"I…" Zuko hid his embarrassment behind his mask. How could he reveal his identity to her? Would she be pleased or angered? For all he knew she could be a supporter of Ozai.

"Tell me or I will freeze you to this spot."

Swallowing thickly he pulled the face of his balaclava down towards his chin, the majority of his scar and therefore identity still remained shrouded, the eerie light of the moon softening his features considerably. He was nervous, she may not be skilled but she had _power_.

All he meant to do was to tell her his name; he moved closer to tell her so that no one else could be privy. She met his step and closed the gap between them. Zuko bent down to whisper and changed his aim halfway. He laid his lips on hers and felt elated when she returned with a firm pressure.

Zuko pulled back and looked at her wild auburn hair and eyes glinting a dark navy in the dim light and thought she couldn't be more perfect at this moment. The two stood in the water exchanging breathy kisses and fleeting caresses when his lovely companion started babbling.

"We can't do this here, what if we get caught? What would people say?"

"Shhh…" Zuko covered her mouth with his. "We won't get caught."

Their bodies pressed together intimately.

"But…"

"No buts…" He looked at her sheepishly, "I still don't know what to call you."

"Iola," her voice lilted upwards on the syllables as he moved his tongue over the spot above her collar bone.

Her fingers nervously toyed with the edges of his hood's fabric; she would end this game if he didn't. _'The fantasy must come to an end,'_ Zuko mused.

He pulled off the hood and stood before her in the refreshingly cool air.

"My name is Zuko, and I mistook you for the waterbending master Katara who I am in love with."

Iola's features paled as she dropped to her knees in a hasty bow.

"Forgive me, my lord! I meant no disrespect; I would never hit you knowingly sire!"

Zuko frowned and pulled her back up, "There is no need for such formalities when both of us are out of bed at such an hour."

His once stoic temptress quivered in front of him now instead of responding.

"You can speak freely Iola; I would not be offended at anything you have to say."

She worried her lip in thought and shifted back and forth anxiously, "What would you have me say? I'm rather taken aback."

"I don't know how to help but we can go back to the palace to sort this all out if it would please you."

Her look turned into terror, "Oh spirits no."

His hope was dashed as quickly as it had grown.

"You must," he pleaded.

"I will not!"

Her demeanor was completely opposite of a moment ago, instead of hot and yielding she had become frosty and restrained.

"Come with, I will make sure you are given accommodations."

Zuko moved into her personal space and circled his arms around her hips. She was still flustered from their previous actions which made his appeal easier to accept.

"Maybe if I can be gone by early morning…" She was trying to convince herself he could tell.

"Of course," his breath whispered across her shoulder, the faintest brush of their cheeks together. "Anything that would make you comfortable."

Iola looked at him with her large, mesmerizing eyes he had grown to love in another.

"Then take me where you would."

Zuko did not waste a moment whisking her away back through the dark alleys of the Fire Nation Capital back to the palace where he placed her in the second most opulent room in the royal residence.

He left her to her own devices and adjourned to his own quarters where he lay down and dreamed of a woman with chestnut hair that commanded the force of hurricanes.

Unbeknownst to the Fire Lord another bed in the palace lay empty with little concern to be had until the morning.

…

WAIT WAIT! Hold on! This isn't going where you think it is going!

Next time: Katara comes back into play! Zuko makes her jealous, how will this flame of interest survive?

Aang doesn't understand Katara's feelings; Sokka makes passes at Iola, tension builds. How will Zuko get the girl of his dreams while this other odd girl is with him?  
Find out next chapter!

If anyone wants to beta this for new chapters and revisions drop me a line, thank you and thanks for reading!


End file.
